


CUDDLE IN

by masterlarrypiece



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Houis - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlarrypiece/pseuds/masterlarrypiece
Summary: Harry is a beta trying to understand If Louis is in fact beta too.ABO! Larry StylinsonAU! Larry





	1. Only Fools Fall

Okay... What was Harry doing right there?

The curly one was asking himself who, in name of Gosh, wake up too early - no needing - just to take a look at the new guy in the college who Niall said that had an ass to stuck all the tracks?

Oh, yeah, Harry. And it really worth look at.

Harry always just did it.... look. He never can touch, or speak, or even kiss. He still ask himself how he could being kissed by somebody in the forth grade when nobody wants to kiss a beta.

And he wasn't just a beta, he's an odd beta who used to put old ladies accessories to define his curls and, depends on the day, he used to forget to put one or two out.

But back to the point...

Holy shit! Who If not Apollo himself can have an extraordinary ass like that? And it's not all. Was like a full pack, something who Harry doesn't figure out in every corner nowadays.

Messy straight hair, the thin mouth being watering by a pink cute tong, a smile marking adorable crinkles that almost makes Harry wants to cum, the unknown person was too masculine, but have curves here and there that... Mercy!

And blue eyes. Blue eyes that being ice, being sea, being in all of the blue tones in ten seconds. All of it almost drowning Harry, almost making him being swallow by a hurricane and almost turns him in a frozen beta.

Was as intense as Transporter 2.

"Can you stop droll a minute? I'm gonna pass you all things I know about the greek god." Niall said. Niall, the gossip omega that made him wake up before 9 a.m. and who now he's glad to do it.

"Which hierarchy?" the curly asks. His green eyes can't stop to admire the new guy's body and mentally scream HOT AS FUCK!

The free translation to Harry's question was "How Can I Mentally Fuck Myself Now Because I'm Beta?"

"I dunno. He smells nothing, just that Christmas perfume. Nothing about the Omega's sweet smell, nothing about the alpha's woody smell, nothing about beta's citric smell. I just know that he does music class, second period or something closer, transferred from Doncaster". Is the only thing Niall tells.

"Boyfriends?"

The blond one swings his head.

"People told me that he belongs to the world."

Resuming, he doesn't stay for anyone, doesn't has more than friends and quick fucks, and he won't be involved with you. 

Harry nodded and decided to go back home.

 

x

 

Harry's biggest problem is that he's a beta. 

A beta who is considered a slut, who just serves as a sexual toy, love toy and who never will have a fixed relationship.

Be a beta is practically the extreme between bitch and candle. Or you offer your ass to everybody, can't holding anybody, or observe everybody kissing/fucking and imagining that one day another beta will show up, wants you and, If the State allows, you can adopt and... Stop. 

Harry is that last one option of beta. Just observing all his crushes in a long distance and asking himself If he maybe should turn into a slut.... Or continue stalking them in the social medias.

And oh! Also, have the non-realized sexual fantasy's part that just makes Harry more sexually frustrated till the passion goes out.

If it's alphas, Harry should pass zillion hours masturbating himself with wet dreams and dildo in many sizes

If were omegas, his hands turn in his faithful squire. Harry seems a little bit more into a shape in these times because diary masturbation.

And If is betas... Harry have never had a beta crush.

Lying in his own bed, Harry keeps asking himself which hierarchy Louis belongs. That Louis' all deserves at least a little patting with no intention. A little honor.

Alpha, beta or omega?

Gonna be the first question to be replied when he starts to stalk Louis.


	2. Why Don't You Go There?

Harry was hidden in the janitor's room.

Oh, don't blame him, the handsome new guy almost caught Harry look at him and it was too much to the beta's head handle, I mean, What was Louis doing looking at the place Harry was? 

 

Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coincidence. Coicidence. Coinciden- And what If Louis really knows who Harry is and wants a happy ever after with him?

When Harry noticed that Louis already have gone and disapperead hallway out, he came out of the little room and took a deep breath. His head making him deezy because he knows no one would look at a beta as more than a simple fetish and Harry is more than a fetish. He has dreams and feelings.

Last night, when he just arrived from his part-time job, Styles stayed until dawn only stalking Louis Tomlinson, in all the possible social webs. And he figure out two things: 

1) He has many friends and a family as beauty as him is.

2) Louis doesn't expose his hierarchy, there's no tips about it in his social webs.

Harry just wants to die.

The break would finish soon, he runs to UNI's cafeteria and, because destiny's irony, there was his crush sitted down with a bunch of alphas around him. Louis was pratically in Stanley Lucas' lap smilling and hugging.

Harry wanted to go there. He wanted so, so much.

And what would happening If he goes there? He probably would be paralized. Even because he already feels like a little ant when he looks at those blue eyes in that way. Could be Harry there, could be Harry and Louis there. Together.

Harry is not hungry anymore.

Harry's life can be describe in How-To-Be-In-Love-Easily, too much lack, cry alone in a dark room listening The 1975's best hits.

 

(...)

 

Harry had two more classes, one of them with Niall.

The oxygenated omega nudged him softly and asked him how his life was going. That he has news about Louis, maybe a tip about who Louis is.

" I don't want to know about him anymore, Niall." 

Shock. How could him gave up before even try?

"You don't even go there talk to him. Can you explain me what happened with you in the last 24 hours?"

No, he can't.

Harry doesn't want to be hold by somebody, but he already did it in 24 hours just seeing Louis's Instagram, reading his tweets and posts on Facebook, Harry remembers the little wrinkles when Louis smiles and how sexy daddy he seems when he was serious.

He gets hold so quickly.

He sees and sees and noticed how Louis is good for the world, the world don't even deserves him, he did so many wonderful things that Harry cried reading depoiments those Louis was quoted. Was something so beautiful and inspirational.

And Harry is just a beta. A beta that had never been in a relationship, not in a good one and not in a bad one, a beta who just knows how to be addicted by books and series. God! He was so odd that his mom still buys him clothes because Harry doesn't knows how wears himself and always seems that he was bought a sofa cover to wear. Harry was nothing more than a object.

Nobody touches Harry.  
Nobody sees Harry like a person who could be more than a good friend.  
Nobody sees Harry as a person, but as a hierarchy.  
Nobody sees Harry's dimples as a charm.  
Harry is a useless beta, he knows it and he hates it.  
He wants to be brave enough to go there where Louis is and talk to him, explain that he is something more.  
He wants to lift his head up and do what he meants to do.

He just gets hold, destroies himself and cries. And repeat. Repeat it infinitely.

The beta came out the room, grabbed his things, go out to the college and felt himself as a ant about to die.

Louis was in the bus stop when Harry passes behind him.

Harry almost stuck.

Why doesn't he goes there with Louis? Why doesn't he goes there and risks everything? Why don't you go there, Harry?

Because Harry is just a beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY HARRY!
> 
> WHY DONT YOU GO THERE? OH BOY! LETS GO!
> 
> xx
> 
> Lah <3


	3. Ain't No Crying In The Club

Harry passed all the way with his inside voice screaming out loud about go back to the bus station, talk with Louis, try something, but he ignores himself. Even feeling his heart gains one million extras pounds.

Ok, he wants to cry, and then drown himself in a cup of alcohol crying all night long in some pub counting the cents of each beverage.

The curly one walks inside the park, trying a way to come back home earlier, then he could cry all the wrong thing things out in the shower water. Everything was so heavy in his body, he felt suffocated with those things, but he isn't the one to come in the people and unfold the scheme, kiss who he likes, try flirt or this kind of things. The bench was cold anyway, there was a cold breeze too that kept hitting his hair while he was trying to breath slowly. The tears start to fell in his porcelain face and he can't stop thinking about how useless he is all the time.

USELESS. USELESS. USELESS. USELESS. USELESS.

Now is not just about being a beta, is about always being treat as a trash, with all that stupid shyness that he purchase in college from nowhere. Sometimes, he just wants to be able to do some things that always happens in romantic comedies and series on Netflix. Maybe Harry's defect is shocking romantic, holding too much love inside himself and everybody knows that so much love just bring us issues.

The keys clicked is the kitchen's stand when he arrived in the dormitory that he shared with an American male omega from Tennesee, whom never had said more than ten words to Harry. The American guy is a pure omega so, for him, Harry was nothing, but a poor beta, almost below the category "diarist".

Weird fact about Harry Styles: he really is a diarist in the free days of the week and babysitter on weekends.

The rich omega from Tennessee doesn't seem as wrong as reality says considering Harry under him. He was lesser for other people anyway.

"Let's go out tonight. Put some cool clothes, understand? I need someone with no hierarchy to come to the pub with me. _Now._ "

_Wow. 23 words. That's a record._

Of course, Bailey, the Tennessee omega, would do anything - even talk with Harry - to create a pretext to get someone in the College pub.

 

"I'm tired, Bay." Harry tried.

 

"And I need some hot alpha to fuck me, then put some cool clothes, we'll go in ten minutes".

 

The Britain cannot argue against it, so he put the cool clothes and go out with the omega ten minutes later.

 

DUCHANNE was the student's bar, it was a little shop that everybody buys drinks, has some saloon games and even sofas, but the major part of the place was destined to the dance floor where Harry doesn't even risk step in. There was a bunch of young people dancing while kissing unknown people in a repeatedly stress beat.

He could feel the DST and alcohol vibration in the air.

Anyway, the beta was in one of the pub's corner, standing on a wall with a soda can in a hand and the cell phone in another... Maybe he would be the only human left who plays Candy Crush in a bar full of students, music, and alcohol.

 

His cell phone rings, Niall called him for some reason on 1 a.m. of a Wednesday. He almost judged his friend, but whom was he to talk about If he was in a pub on a week day?

 

Niall calling so late was a signal of something extremely wrong happening and Harry starts to go out of the people and sounds for real. He bumped into some couples and people too many times when finally arrived in a quiet part of the place and, even losing some calls of the Irish friend in the middle of the way, he answers in the third bell.

 

"What's happening, Niall?" Harry said fast and direct.

 

He hearded a low and painful moan in the other line but sounds so close at the same time.

 

"There was a party on Duchanne, I hearded that Louis would join in so I thought about following him for you, then I went, but my cio came... I'm in the male-omegas bathroom, first floor, in some time the alphas will come to me, enter here. Please, please, please, please help me!" the omega said quicker than the necessary, but Harry got the main info: Niall. Alphas. Cio.

"I'm coming. Five minutes, mate." answer shorty.

 

"Thanks."

 

The beta calls to taxi's agency in a speed dial. The number attends when Harry crossed the hallway to the bathroom where Niall was.

 

"Good night, Gemmus Ta-"

 

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles. Taxi to Duchanne, students' PUB in five minutes. Beta driver, my friend is on his cio and is a pure omega".

 

"No problem, our taxi will wait in front of the entrance in four minutes. Thank you for the preference".

 

"You're welcome. Good Night." He turns off the call and starts to scream inside the bathroom he entered seconds ago "Niall?"

 

"Thank Go- HERE, H-HAZZY!"

 

In the fifth box, shrunken as a shell, there was Niall shaking between the cold and the hot, seemed terrified, still, no excited because of the later effect of his suppressors.

 

"Niall."

 

The curly hugged the blondie and dressed him in his coat while gives him a kiss on the forehead. Relief invading him, his friend was safe now.

 

"What we gonna do, Hazz?"

 

"I asked for a taxi, it'll be waiting for us on the entrace, I explain the necessity of the driver be a beta. Let's go, blondie?"

 

Horan smiled.

 

"You're the best."     

 

They entered in the taxi, Horan shrunken and Harry protecting him in his arms caressing the Irish and his fake hair a time or twice.

 

Finished the night with the two on Horan's apart. The Irish with a rubber cock inside his ass on cio and Harry silently crying his eyes out because of don't know If the brunette sexy boy kissing the also sexy red-haired boy in the corner closer of the Duchanne was Louis Tomlinson or not.

He saw it from the taxi's window... How stupid is it? Well, it is what it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's masterlarrypiece and If you're one of this people that pray during all the fanfiction for one of them be an Alpha and other an omega... I'm sorry, Harry is beta and can't change this! Besides... What about Louis? he's an alpha? An omega? a beta as Harry?
> 
> I dunno....
> 
> Xx


End file.
